Tonight in the Darkness
by Bewitched Dragon
Summary: Tonight though, things would change in the darkness between them.


Author: Bewitched Dragon aka Sancia Chislaine

Disclaimer: The characters and places mentioned in this story belong to J.K. Rowlings and Warner Brothers Entertainment. I am in no way affiliated to anything or anyone that might own the Harry Potter series.

Hogwarts always appeared darker to Draco Malfoy on the nights he decided to slink around past curfew. Others might have appreciated the darkness but over years growing up as a Malfoy he'd learned that dangerous things (human and supernatural) lurked in the dark.

Tonight however, being in the dark required more than caution. Tonight, a Malfoy had merited the darkness with fear.

He had been asleep only just a few minutes ago and Draco cursed every last stipulation that might have led to him being pressed against the frigid stone wall by the hooded figure in front of him as it was now.

Tonight, the darkness was just too black for him to understand. Tonight, his fear of the dark was consuming him and leading him even further into its clutches. In the darkness he felt lost.

He whimpered quietly as the hooded figure tightened its grip on his shoulders and sunk further into him, pressing his body tightly between the stone wall and its own.

Tonight, it didn't occur to him that his arms were free to swing around in the darkness nor did it matter that the figure in front of him was shorter or felt frailer than him. Tonight, what mattered the most was the black mist that floated around him; only the darkness mattered.

"Scared Malfoy?"

He sighed, it was Granger. The wench had purposely been trying to scare him and to be honest, Draco was afraid of Hermione even though the fear was unintentionally there. Of course she needn't ever know that and Draco would never tell her.

"Don't you have better things to do Granger?" Draco asked testily. "Lost your way to the library, have you?"

Tonight, maybe Hermione was walking around in the darkness because she was one of the idiots that appreciated the black cloak of the night but Draco forgot that he should hate the foolish witch for that. She'd probably just been sneaking back to her room when she happened across him. Maybe she hadn't intentionally been lurking the hallways trying to frighten him.

Tonight though, things would change in the darkness between them. He distinctly realized that her tiny hands had begun to roam ever so slightly along the side of his torso and she'd pressed herself just a little closer to him once he'd spoken.

He concentrated on the gentle pressure of her fingers along his ribs and wondered for the first time that night why he suddenly appreciated the darkness that watched as Hermione leaned in closer to him once again.

"What are you doing, Granger?" Draco questioned, hating the uncertainty in his voice.

Why hadn't he turned himself around yet? Why hadn't he pushed the smaller girl aside? Why was he letting her press him face first into the cold stone wall? Why was he enjoying her warmth pressed against him? Why was he tempted to turn around?

Draco's eyes closed as he shifted his body swiftly causing Hermione to lose her balance slightly. If he kept his eyes closed maybe he wouldn't be able to see her in the darkness after all. Maybe he wouldn't regret that he had grabbed her when she'd lost her balance and pulled her body flush against his. Maybe he'd be able to pretend that the tiny gasp that had escaped from her lips hadn't aroused him.

He should have been afraid of all of the maybes and what ifs that were currently running through his mind. Merlin, he needed to let go of her waist. He needed to put some distance between them and find his way back to the dungeon as soon as possible.

Draco knew he obviously didn't need to be lowering his head towards hers or opening his eyes so he could make out the outline of her face. He shouldn't be lifting his hand to the side of her cheek or getting a better, more firm hold on her tiny waist.

"Are you still afraid of the dark, Draco?" Hermione asked just seconds before his lips reached hers.

"I fear only the things that I can't explain," Draco replied and gently pressed his lips to hers.

He wondered why the darkness behind his eyelids excited him and why the taste of her was almost sinful to him yet so intoxicatingly good.

Tonight, Hermione smiled into their shared kiss and for once Draco appreciated the darkness because his fear of anyone finding them in the blackness was very improbable. This moment with Hermione was far worst than the dark mist that hid them from the world. This simple act would have to forever be banished to the dark. Or so he told himself atleast since it was going to be terribly hard to avoid her at the staff table in the broad of daylight.

-THE END-

A/N: Under the penname Sancia Chislaine this had originally been a one-shot Draco/Harry but inspiration hit and I thought it made a much better Draco/Hermione.


End file.
